1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens, an optical package having the optical lens, a backlight assembly having the optical lens and a display device having the optical lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hybrid-typed optical lens capable of covering a large screen, an optical package having the optical lens, a backlight assembly having the optical lens and a display device having the optical lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, displays an image using optical and electrical characteristics of liquid crystals. The LCD device is a non-emissive typed display device, which requires a light source. The LCD device displays the image using an externally provided light or an internally provided light from a light source in the LCD device.
An exemplary light source includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a flat fluorescent lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED), etc.
The LED is essentially a point light source that has poor luminance uniformity. In order to increase the luminance uniformity of the LED, an optical lens covers the LED.
Optical lenses for covering the LED are classified into top illumination typed optical lenses and side illumination typed optical lenses. When the top illumination typed optical lens covers the LED, a luminance of the light source is increased. However, the luminance uniformity of the light source having the top illumination typed optical lens is decreased. When the side illumination typed optical lens covers the LED, the luminance uniformity of the light source is increased. However, a portion of the light generated from the LED may leak from the side illumination typed optical lens.
As a screen size of the LCD device is increased, the number of the light emitting diodes is increased. However, when the number of the light emitting diodes is increased, a power consumption and a manufacturing cost of the LCD device are increased.
In addition, size and thickness of the LCD device are also increased, as the number of the light emitting diodes is increased.